It is known to print an image directly on canvas material and to then coat the image with a preservative coating and to secure the canvas about a frame so as to give the appearance that the printed image is an image which has been painted directly on canvas material. It is also known to print images on materials which resembles canvas or which has an embossment therein resembling canvas so as to give the appearance that the image is printed or painted directly on canvas material. Such printing processes, such as ink jet printers, or roller plate printers, are very costly and result in images, when printed on canvas, losing some of its clarity. Also, the printing process is very expensive. Accordingly, the price of the finished product is very high and requires large productions to justify the printing cost.